In LTE (Long Term Evolution) standardized in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, a technology called SON (Self Organizing Network) is employed.
The SON technology automatically optimizes settings of a base station without requiring a manual operation during the operation of the base station, (see, for example, Non Patent Literature 1).
As a kind of the SON technologies, there is a technology called MLB (Mobility Load Balancing) which distributes (levels) loads among a plurality of base stations by adjusting coverage of respective base stations, when load deflection exists among the plurality of base stations.